


wild spirits

by multifandomwh0re



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomwh0re/pseuds/multifandomwh0re
Summary: “A-Are you a valkyrie?” the man slurred out as he closed his eyes again,  feeling a wave of exhaustion.“Not exactly,” she said as she continued to clean out his cuts, disinfecting them and wrapping them in bandages. “what’s your name?”“H-Hiccup,” he said, opening his eyes fully. She tilted her head, a small smile forming on her lips. “I know, not the best of names.” he chuckled out, wincing slightly. “What’s your name?”“Astrid,” Hiccup smiled, leaning his head back against the pillow. “so, Hiccup, tell me how you found yourself with several cuts and bruises on your body.”
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Stranger

“Check the outer fields, I know I heard rustlin’ in the bushes earlier. One of ‘em kids must be out here, lollygagging.” A man said, slowly walking over the desert terrain. Another man hummed in agreement, taking off his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead. 

“Gods, it’s hotter than hell out here!” The man cried, his statement echoing through the sky. “Blondie better have somethin’ for supper, or I might just lose my gods forsaken mind.”

“Hey! We’ve got an injured man over here!” the man cried out into the blazing heat, causing a young woman to run out of the house, squinting her blue eyes to see both men drag an unconscious figure through the dirt. 

“Astrid!” The young woman turned around, tensing up as she watched a red haired man descend down the stairs, a malice look in his eyes. “Bandage that man up, we could use his help once he’s healed.” He gave her a bag full of medical supplies, giving her a stern look. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him an unassuming look “C'mon, just do it.” 

“Fine,” Astrid said, taking the medical bag into her grasp. “And what if he doesn’t survive? Then what?” Dagur chuckled, hooking his finger under her chin. His green eyes showed deceptions of hate and violence, things she had experienced from him before. He gripped her chin tightly, causing her to groan slightly from the sudden pressure.

“If you’re the reason why he dies,you’ll be the one to pay for it. Understood?” Astrid bit her lip and nodded, tearing her face out of his grasp. “Good girl, now make yourself useful and help Savage and Eret get the man inside.” Dagur said as he pushed past her, making his way to the horse stables. She stifled an annoyed sigh, smoothing out her black skirt. The scorching sun beat down on the hot, sandy landscape, making it almost unbearable to be outside on the compound’s lawn. Astrid huffed and made her way outside, running to Savage, who continued to drag the mysterious man. The young woman walked fast, ignoring the tiny rocks and pebbles that got stuck to the bottoms of her boots. 

“Where did you find him?” she asked, taking one of the man’s limp arms and hauling him up, placing his arm around her shoulders. He lolled his head against her shoulder, softly groaning into her neck, his warm breath sending shivers through her spine. 

“About ten miles south of the compound, he’s got nasty scratches all over his arms and legs,” Savage said as Astrid grasped the man’s wrist gently, glancing at his face, which was littered with cuts and bruises. “He’s pretty scrawny, you think he’d be able to do anything around here?”

“Gustav is smaller and scrawnier than him and he does plenty,” Astrid said, carefully stepping inside the house. “what makes you think he wants to stay here? If he’s smart, he’ll leave the second he gets better.” she muttered under her breath, cautious to not say it out loud. She glanced at Savage, who carelessly threw the injured man on one of the couches that sat in the living room. 

“You know the drill, Hofferson.” Eret said before grabbing a hat off the counter and placing it on his head. Astrid glared at him and watched him exit the living room, leaving her alone with the injured young man. She turned her attention back to him, taking his features in. From what she could see, he had a chiseled jaw, a round nose, light stubble covering his chin and jawline, and a small scar near his bottom lip. His hair was auburn and sweaty, pieces sticking out from all different directions. 

Astrid quickly got to work, moving his feet onto the couch so he laid comfortably, placing a pillow behind his head. She filled a pail with water and immediately took out all the medical supplies, grabbing an anti-bacterial liquid from the compartment of the bag, squeezing from on a clean cloth. She quickly grabbed a small stool and placed it near his body, sitting down.

“Can you hear me?” Astrid asked gently, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, gently dabbing the scrapes and cuts on his forearms. No response came from him, and she sighed to herself, opening up the buttons of his dirty shirt, revealing a cut on his bare chest. The young woman ignored the faint heat in her cheeks as she carefully dabbed the injury, which earned a groan from the man. She darted her eyes up to his face, seeing him burrow his eyebrows. His eyes cracked open, and Astrid ,for a split second, saw a hint of emerald green. 

“A-Are you a valkyrie?” the man slurred out as he closed his eyes again, feeling a wave of exhaustion. Astrid smiled and gently placed a bandage over the cut, looking up at his face, biting her cheek at his statement. He turned his head so that he was facing her, his eyes now all the way open.

“Not exactly,” she said as she continued to clean out his cuts, disinfecting them and wrapping them in bandages. “what’s your name?” she asked, dipping the cloth in the water and rubbing it on his face, wiping the blood away from a cut on his cheekbone.

“H-Hiccup,” he said, opening his eyes fully. She tilted her head, a small smile forming on her lips. “I know, not the best of names.” he chuckled out, wincing slightly. “What’s your name?”

“Astrid,” Hiccup smiled, leaning his head back against the pillow. “so, Hiccup, tell me how you found yourself with several cuts and bruises on your body.” Astrid said, placing an ointment on his cheekbone cut. “It’s not everyday that we get men with cuts and bruises all over their bodies.”

Hiccup stifled a chuckle and grinned at her. “Let’s just say Ryker and Viggo Grimborn do not like me,” Astrid raised her eyebrow at him, curiosity peaking her interest. “I may or may not have released the stallions and mustangs that they took from Melody Town.” Astrid hummed, buttoning his shirt back up. “Where am I?” She peered up at him as she carefully took his right hand in hers, examining his wrist, which appeared red and swollen. 

“Berserker Compound. A few miles outside of Berserker City.” Astrid replied, taking a roll of gauze. “This might hurt a bit.” she said as she began to wrap his wrist delicately. Hiccup looked at her as she worked, his brows furrowing in confusion. 

“A compound? What are  _ you _ doing at a compound? I thought those were for like farmers and cowboys?” Hiccup asked, looking at the young woman. “Unless you’re married.” Astrid chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she packed up her medical supplies. 

“No, I’m not married. I’m just here to help around the compound,” she said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, looking at Hiccup. “kinda like a nurse and maid scrunched up into one.” 

“A maid? Surely someone like you doesn’t belong here at a compound.” Hiccup said, tilting his head. Astrid sighed, nodding her head as she gathered the bloodied cloths and put them in the water pail, watching the clear water become tinted with crimson. 

“I’ve nowhere else to go, besides, Dagur has-” She stopped herself. It had only been minutes ago that she had learned this stranger's name. He didn’t need to know about her situation. “Nevermind, can you sit up?” she said as Hiccup nodded, sitting up slowly while she stood up with the water pail in hand. Astrid threw the water out into the dirt, bringing the bucket to rest in the kitchen. The auburn haired man looked at his forearms, noting all the scratches and bruises.

Astrid came back to the couch and handed him a mug of water. “Thank you,” he murmured as he took the cup and sipped the water, the cool liquid soothing his aching throat. “So, who actually owns this place?” Hiccup asked, looking around the living room, seeing a small kitchen, a long dining table with several chairs, a cabinet that had a few guns poking out and several chairs scattered everywhere. 

“That would me be, my friend.” Dagur’s voice cut in as he walked into the room, holding his hand out to Astrid, who hesitantly took it. “I see you fixed him up well, my desert flower.” He kissed her knuckles, and it took everything in her power to not punch him. 

“Just doing my job.” she said, smiling as she grabbed the medical bag. “Dagur, this is Hiccup, Hiccup, meet Dagur.” Hiccup held out his hand, and Dagur shook it, pulling him to his feet. 

“How’re we feeling?” Dagur asked loudly, assessing Hiccup for his own injuries. Hiccup staggered back in his steps briefly, holding a hand to his head. 

“Uhm, fine, I guess. A little tired.” Astrid placed the medical bag on one of the chairs and made her way over to Hiccup guiding him to sit down. 

“Perhaps our guest should rest for a few hours, he was in the heat for Thor knows how long.” she said, looking at Dagur, who nodded. “He can sleep in the room next to Gustav’s, if it’s alright with you.” She looked at him, waiting for him to answer. 

“You, my flower, are so right. Our guest needs proper rest first.” Hiccup nodded, carefully standing up. “Show him to his room, and we’ll chat at supper tonight. My lady’s gonna be making a delicious beef stew, ain’t that right, sweetheart.” Astrid nodded, grasping onto Hiccup’s arm. 

“Of course.” she said, forcing herself to smile sweetly at Dagur, who tipped his hat and hurried back outside. “Are you in any pain?” she asked as she led him down the hall, where lines of rooms stood. 

“Uh, no. I’m just tired.” Hiccup said, slightly limping as he followed the young woman down the hall. “Thank you...for patching me up.” 

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Astrid replied, smiling at him. “You’re probably exhausted,” She opened one of the doors and led him into a room with a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand that had a lamp and a box of matches. “if there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know.” she said, watching as he slowly sat on the bed. 

“Uh, thank you. For everything.” Astrid smiled, grasping the doorknob as she slowly backed out of the room. Hiccup smiled at her as he eased back onto the pillows, letting his eyes drift shut. 

“My pleasure. Get some rest.” 


	2. The Compound

The sun began to set behind the grand mountain range that sat behind the compound, tinting the once blue sky with orange and pink. Astrid watched from the kitchen window as Dagur and Savage brought horses in from the fields to the stables, feeding them bits of grain and hay. She turned her attention back to the stew she was making, cutting up vegetables and crushing spices, adding them to the pot. She stirred the brownish-red liquid slightly, adding a few more spices before tasting it for herself. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I absolutely hate going into town?” The young woman looked up from the pot and turned around, seeing a husky young man with blonde hair walk up to her, bags of supplies and groceries trapped in his hands. The blonde rubbed her hands on her apron and placed the spoon down on the counter, making her way to her friend.

“Fishlegs,” she said, walking to him. “you didn’t run into any trouble, did you?” she asked, grabbing the bags out of his hands, bringing them to the kitchen counter. “This should last us the next few weeks.”

“Not really, there was the usual fight near the saloon, but that was about it.” Fishlegs said, taking off his hat and jacket. “Dagur mentioned something about having a new person here? What’s that all about?” Astrid glanced at him, stirring the stew in the pot. 

“Savage and Eret found someone a few miles away from the compound, he was covered in bruises and cuts. He says his name is Hiccup, and that’s all I know about him.” Astrid said, reaching into the cupboard to get several bowls out. “I don’t know where he came from, who he actually is, or why he showed up bloodied and bruised. He said something about getting caught up with some people by the names of Ryker and Viggo, but I’ve never heard of them.” She grabbed a ladle from above the stove and dipped it into the stew, placing it in several bowls, pulling out a loaf of bread from one of the many grocery bags. “The names sound familiar, but I can’t seem to put my finger on it.”

“Hm, I’ve read about them in the paper-”

“H-Hello,” a nasally voice cut him off as Astrid and Fishlegs turned their heads to see Hiccup standing in the doorway, his hair messed up from sleep. His injured wrist sat in a sling as he stood awkwardly to the side.

“Hiccup, I’m glad to see you’re up and well. You’re just in time for supper.” Astrid said, offering him a smile. “Fishlegs, this is Hiccup, our guest. Hiccup, this is Fishlegs. He helps take care of the horses.” Hiccup smiled and waved, limping his way over to the two. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hiccup. I hope you’ll heal very soon.” Fishlegs said, offering his hand out, which Hiccup gratefully took, shaking it. 

“Can you call them in?” Astrid asked, bringing the remaining bowls to the table, along with spoons and forks. Fishlegs nodded and walked out the back door, leaving Hiccup alone with Astrid. “I hope you were comfortable,” she said, looking up at him. “I know the heat and the uncomfortable mattresses don't help.” 

“Oh, no I was plenty comfortable. Thank you.” Hiccup stammered, slowly walking up to the young woman, offering her a smile. “It smells really good in here, is it beef stew?’ 

“It is,” Astrid said, pouring the soup into a bowl. “I’m afraid I was unable to check on the horses in the stable, to see if your mustang was there, but I’ll check tonight.” she said, placing a bowl of bread rolls in the center of the table, along with cups of water. “I always feed the horses every night, is there a specific trait to your horse that makes him stand out?”

“Yeah, he’s got this long scar that trails down his snout,” Hiccup said, giving her a visual as he dragged his finger down his nose. “it’s lined with grey hair, so it’s pretty easy to find him.” Astrid smiled as she led him to the dining table, turning to face him. 

“I’ll let you know if I do see him.” Astrid smiled at him, patting his shoulder. “Does he have a name?”

“Don’t laugh, but it’s Toothless.” Astrid smiled, stifling her giggle. “When I found him, he was missing a few teeth, hence, Toothless.”

Astrid smiled at him, shaking her head playfully. “It’s cute. I’ll check to see if Toothless is in the corrals.” Hiccup muttered a thanks to her. 

“It smells delicious in here, flower!” Astrid bit her lip and looked up, seeing Dagur walk into the house, several men following him. “Boys, meet our new guest, Hiccup.” Dagur said, walking over to the lean young man, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Hiccup, this here is Savage, Fishlegs, Astrid’s brother Eret, and her younger cousin, Gustav.” 

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Hiccup chuckled as his green eyes drifted over a tall man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, which he guessed to be Eret, Savage, the man he barely got a glimpse of before he passed out, and a younger, shorter man who had shorter black hair, Gustav, who didn’t look to be over the age of 17. 

“Well, we’re almost like a family here.” Dagur said, guiding Hiccup to the large dining table, followed by Gustav and Snotlout. 

“More like a dysfunctional family,” Astrid muttered under her breath as she went back into the kitchen. She grabbed a pitcher of water and turned around, seeing Eret standing in the middle of the doorway. “Have you ever heard of anyone with the names of Ryker and Viggo?”

“Do you have a last name?” he asked, walking up to her as the young woman shook her head. “How’d you hear of them?”

“Hiccup said he got into trouble with them, I told Fishlegs about it, but he doesn’t seem to know anything about them. I figured you would.” Astrid said, leaning against the counter with the water pitcher in hand. Eret shook his head. “Damn.” She placed the water pitcher on the counter and placed her fists on her hips, glaring up at the dark haired man. “Hey, what’s up with you being a total asshole to me earlier? ‘You know the drill, Hofferson’, seriously?” Astrid whispered, lightly smacking her brother’s arm. “What’re trying to do, impress Dagur?” 

“I’m sucking up to him so I can get on his good side. It’s the only way we’re gonna be able to get out of here with Gustav. You know this.” Astrid narrowed her eyes. “C’mon, Ast, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” Eret pulled his sister into a hug, placing a kiss on her head. “

“It’s bad enough that I’m in a courtship with that  _ muttonhead _ , the least you can do is be nice to me.” she murmured, glaring at him as he chuckled. “Go on, I’ll be there shortly.” Eret smiled at her and patted her shoulder before going back out to the dining room, where everybody was seated and conversing with Hiccup. “Thor help me.” she muttered to herself before walking out with the pitcher in hand, and she placed it on the table. She took her seat in between Dagur and Savage, biting back an annoyed groan as Dagur placed his hand on her

“So, Hiccup, where are you from? Surely you can’t be from Berserker City.” Dagur said as he looked at the young man, who shook his head, slightly, taking a bite of his stew. 

“Uh, no, I’m actually from Berk, it’s quite aways away from here.” Hiccup replied, scratching the stubble under his chin. “I left Berk a few weeks ago and went to Melody City, but I ran into some trouble there.” 

“Well, stay here as long as you’d like. We could use your help around the ranch, once you’re all healed up. Whad’ya say?” Dagur offered as he looked at the young man. Astrid glanced up at Hiccup, taking a small bite of her stew. 

Hiccup nodded, a smile forming on his face as he nodded enthusiastically. “Y-Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you.” 

Dagur nodded at him, turning back to his stew as Hiccup smiled and glanced at Astrid, who had a disappointed look upon her face. He frowned and turned back to his stew, blocking out the conversation between Dagur and Savage. The young woman lightly sighed to herself, picking at the vegetables that swam in her stew, playing with the beef chunks that stayed afloat. 

Soon enough everyone had emptied their bowls and retreated back to their rooms, including Dagur, leaving Astrid alone as she cleaned up the table and kitchen. As soon as she was done with the kitchen, she grabbed a lantern from the corner of the living room, lit it, and exited out the back, making her way to the stables. She poked her head in, hearing the light neighs of the horses. 

Astrid quietly walked in, placing the lantern on the small table and grabbing a box of matches, lighting the lamps in the stables. The room was soon illuminated by light, and Astrid made her way down the rows of corrals, seeing a dark shadow in the corral at the end. Carefully, she slowly made her way over to the pen, seeing a dark mustang looking at the ground. 

“So you must be Toothless,” Astrid said quietly, watching as the mustang perked his head up. “You want an apple?” she offered quietly, reaching in a bucket that stood by her foot, grabbing the fruit. Toothless whined softly, slowly walking up to her as she held her hand out slowly, offering the horse the fruit. 

The black mustang stuck his tongue out and grasped the apple with his teeth, munching on his snack as Astrid smiled, gently running a hand up and down his snout, her delicate fingers slowly tracing the outline of his worn out scar. “Good boy,” she whispered, smiling as the horse bobbed his head up. 

“He likes you.” Astrid yelped as she turned around at the sudden voice, seeing Hiccup in the doorway with a smile on his face. “It says a lot, he’s usually hostile with other people beside me.” Hiccup walked over to her, grabbing another apple from the bucket as he offered it to his horse. 

“He’s beautiful,” Astrid said, running her fingers over his black ears. “how’d you find him?”

“He was about to be branded to some high-class ranch west of Melody City, and I knew what they do to horses at the ranch. One move they make that’s out of line, and they get a bullet in the head.” Astrid grimaced, a feeling of sympathy washed over her as she moved her hand from Toothless’ ear down to his snout once more, scratching him lightly. 

“You looked pretty disappointed when I agreed to stay here,” Hiccup suddenly said, causing Astrid to look up at him. “did I say something wrong? Am I not supposed to be here?” he asked, leaning against the doors of the corral. 

“N-No, it’s not that. It’s just this place… it’s not what you think.” Astrid said, looking at him with a serious expression. “You may think that it’s an amazing place with free lodging, a nice, easy job, but it’s not.” Hiccup frowned.

“W-What do you mean?”

“My brother and cousin have been here for five years. Savage, well Savage is practically attached to Dagur at the hip.” Astrid said, facing Toothless again, running her fingers under his black eyes. “It’ll be impossible to leave here, and if you try,” She rolled up the sleeve of her dress, revealing a small burn scar on her forearm. Hiccup grimaced, his green eyes scrunching up in disgust. “this’ll happen, and it doesn’t tickle.” 

“What about you?” Hiccup asked as Astrid rolled her sleeve back down, her delicate fingers running over the black fabric of her dress. 

“What about me?”

“How long have you been here?” Hiccup asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. Astrid looked at him, a sad look on her face. She leaned down and grabbed another apple from the bucket, and gave it to the black mustang, petting his mane softly. 

“I came here a year after my brother and cousin.” She looked at the ground, shaking her head slightly. “You should leave the second you get the chance.” Astrid looked at him as she grabbed a nearby lantern, giving Toothless one last pat. Hiccup watched her as she walked past her, looking over her shoulder at him. “Good night.” she said, exiting the stables quickly. 

Hiccup turned to his horse, ruffling his mane playfully. “We’ll be fine, bud. I promise.” he murmured as he rested his forehead against Toothless’ snout, patting his dark fur along his neck. “Everything will be fine.”

* * *

“C’mon boys, hustle, hustle!” Astrid sat on a chair on the porch, looking up from her sewing job as she looked ahead at the fields, seeing Gustav and Hiccup guide the horses from the stables to a larger opened pen. It had only been a few weeks since Hiccup had agreed to work at the compound, and it seemed as though more work had been accomplished, thanks to his help. The young woman turned back to the pair of pants that she was sewing up, threading the needle through the fabric, stitching the hole that was near the knee area. She heard the faint sounds of footsteps and immediately tensed up, recognizing them as Dagur’s. 

“My sweet desert flower,” Astrid looked up, seeing him walk up to her. “have you finished patching up Hiccup’s pants yet? We’re about to practice riding the horses, and I could really use an audience out there, my special lady cheering me on.” Dagur gave her a smile as he kneeled in front of her. 

“I just need to patch it up. I’m afraid I can’t watch you get thrown off a horse. I have to go into town for beans for tonight's dinner.” Astrid said, keeping her blue eyes locked on the pair of pants. Dagur reached his hand out and carded his rough fingers through Astrid’s blonde hair, roughly grabbing the roots of her hair, pulling her forward. She let out a pained groan as she gripped his wrist, dropping her sewing kit and the pair of pants. 

“Do I have to remind you that  _ you _ are in debt to  _ me _ . Meaning you do as I say, or else your cousin will pay for it. Got it?” Dagur seethed into her ear as she silently nodded. He roughly pulled her up and pulled his hand out of her hair, straightening his vest that he wore. Astrid shakily ran her fingers through her hair, fixing the damage Dagur had caused. “Move.”

“Please, just give me a second.” Astrid said, bending down to pick up the scattered sewing materials. Dagur huffed and pulled her up roughly by the arm, and made her face him. Astrid glared at him, and he pulled his arm back, landing a swift punch to her cheekbone. The young woman fell onto the ground with a small cry, looking back up at Dagur. 

“I expect to see you out there in no more than five minutes. Understood?” Astrid nodded silently, watching as Dagur retreated back to the main pen. The young woman shakily blew out a breath before composing herself and cleaning up the scattered supplies, bringing them into the house. Astrid made her way to the bathroom quickly and looked at her reflection in the small mirror, seeing a purple bruise start to form on her cheekbone, The woman sighed to herself, weaving her blonde hair into a braid before walking out of the bathroom and out of the house, slowly making her way to the open pen, where Hiccup and Gustav sat on the fenced railing. Astrid made her way over to the railing, looking ahead at Dagur, who had begun to saddle one of the horses.

“Hey,” She turned at her brother’s voice and looked at him, his brown eyes doubling in size as he took in the bruise that sat on her cheek. ”what the hell happened?” Eret placed his hands on her face, gently ghosting his thumb over the purplish-black bruise. “Astrid, this isn’t okay.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks, so don’t freak out.” Astrid said, taking ahold of his wrists, pulling his hands away from her face. “He wanted me to watch him ride around. He  _ insisted _ .” she said, wincing as she lightly touched her face. “Just try to remain calm, okay? If you blow up at him, he’s gonna do much worse to me, and I’d appreciate it if I didn’t have any more bruises. Okay?” Astrid whispered to her brother, her blue eyes pleading. “Please, Eret.” 

Eret looked hesitant at her, sighing loudly. “Okay, but the second we get the chance, we’re out of here. I don’t care where we go, who we take, but the second we get the chance, you, me, and Gustav are out of here.” Astrid nodded, offering him a smile. 

“Okay. Just relax, and enjoy watching Dagur get thrown off his ass.” Astrid chuckled as Eret smiled and moved his head forward, watching as Dagur struggled to get the horse under control. 

“Now, how often does he do this? Since I’ve been here, he’s only done it once or twice.” Hiccup said as Astrid and Eret walked over to where he sat alongside Gustav. 

“Well, he hasn’t done it as often since his horse was injured in the field, but now that she’s better and up and runnin’, I’d say he’ll most likely be out here at least three times a week.” Gustav replied, keeping his eyes locked on Dagur and Savage, who had run into the pen to help Dagur. “And of course, Savage is always there to help him.”

“He’s just sucking up so he doesn’t get his ass handed to him.” Eret said gruffly, making Hiccup look at him curiously. “He’s like his little pet.” Astrid chuckled, leaning her forearms on the railing, glazing up at Hiccup, who scooted closer to her. 

“Are you okay?” Hiccup leaned down to her as she looked up at him. “The bruise, I meant. I know they kinda hurt sometimes.” Astrid smiled as she nodded up at him. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s really sore right now, but it’ll go away soon.” Astrid said quietly, keeping her blue eyes locked onto his green ones. “Thank you.” Hiccup gave her one last smile before turning his head forward, engaging in a quiet conversation with Gustav. Astrid turned her head towards Dagur and Savage, ignoring the warm feeling in her stomach as Hiccup’s hand brushed up against her arm. She heard her older brother sigh heavily as Dagur began riding around the pen. 

“I’ll give him one minute tops.” Eret said to her. Astrid chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Thirty seconds. I guarantee.” she whispered, watching carefully. She watched as the horse stopped abruptly, throwing Dagur onto the dirt a few feet away. “I told you. He’s always so rough with her, he has to be gentle or else things like that will happen.” 

Eret, Gustav, Hiccup and Astrid watched in amusement as Dagur slowly picked himself off the ground, shakily dusting himself off before grabbing the reins again, getting on the horse once more. 

“Time for round two of getting his ass handed to him.” Gustav said as Astrid watched in sheer pleasure, wanting nothing more than to see him get thrown off his horse once more.


End file.
